The present invention relates generally to a folding chair having backrest components of varying designs that can be added by the user. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus to add a cushioned backrest to a folding chair that has a metal frame or a hard backrest construction.
Chair manufacturers typically manufacture and assemble chairs and their component parts at the factory. The basic construction starts with a colored chair frame and a solid seat and a backrest frame. An option is to include a cushioned seat. As far as the backrest, various options are known. One option is to include a solid back piece along the top portion of the chair frame. Other options include a backrest design that is contoured. The contoured design is either solid, tubular, or any combination thereof.
Keeping the above in mind, one can clearly see that the possible combinations are large even before considering the fabric options for a cushioned seat or cushioned back. For inventory control reasons, a manufacturer would desire to leave the consumer with as many options as possible while reducing the amount of inventory required for each option.
Another concern of manufacturing several different chair designs is the manner in which the chairs are stored. In order to store several different chair designs, retail stores require a tremendous amount of storage space. Needless to say, the retailer would also need a vast amount of showroom space to display all of the chair design components. This would be both impractical and extremely costly to the manufacturer and retailer. In essence, these shortcomings would be passed to the consumer in higher prices for those chairs.
If a manufacturer could offer just one option to be added by the consumer, this would reduce in half the amount of inventory carried or displayed by the retailer. This also reduces the amount of inventory carried by the manufacturer. An option to add a cushioned backrest at the retail store or by the consumer would further allow the consumer to purchase the lower cost item without the cushioned back and later add the upgrade. Optionally, a manufacturer or retailer can offer twice the options with the same level of inventory.
Examples of folding chairs that are constructed with a solid or framed backrest are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 357,365 to Ward et al. and assigned to Meco corporation. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,829 to Ferar et al. The backrest design of the present invention is applicable to any chair with a backrest that is not completely solid.
It is also desirable to provide an easy method for the addition of the backrest components similar to those of the present invention. In many instances special tools and skills are required to properly accomplish this tasks. It is desirable to provide a method that does not require any tools or special skills.
Several inventors have attempted to devise methods for the construction of chairs. These methods, however, are complex such that a consumer without special tools and skills would not be able to assemble the backrest to the chair frame. Additionally, even if the consumer was able to assemble the chair there are no known manufacturers that separately sell chair frames and backrest components to the consumer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,080 to G. Gamberini et al. discloses a chair having a base and seating structure. The base and seating structure are assembled via a coupling device accomplished by a pin and screw assembly. The seating structure consists of a four part frame having a seat structure, backrest structure, and a pair of L-shaped connecting means. The backrest structure comprises a backrest and a U-shaped frame having two tubular side members.
Several inventors have also devised methods of attaching chair seats and back supports to tubular chair frames. Typically, these methods comprise a complicated method of manufacturing that would be too costly to produce. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,306,878, 2,461,055 and 2,668,584 to M. Greitzer all disclose a method of attaching a seat and back support to a chair frame using a complex arrangement of spring loaded channels. Variations of this theme disclose supports having flanges that fit securely against the chair frame and are attached by means of screws or hooks. Other variations include a connector insert bar that has a spring latch, which is adapted to enter the ends of the chair frame.
Similar to the M. Greitzer disclosure are U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,902 to S. R. Witz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,923 to L. Gootee. The '902 patent to S. R. Witz discloses a chair frame having bent tubular members defined as back posts, seat supporting members, and a base frame. The back posts are flattened so that a backrest having rectangular apertures can communicate therein. The seat portion is attached to the seat supporting members by a screw assembly. The '923 patent to L. Gootee discloses an automotive type seat having a backrest and a seat. A pair of rigid coupling bars is secured to a seat base frame so that the backrest can be attached thereto.
Other means of fastening seats and chair supports to chair frames include clip or screw and flange mechanisms. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,715 to J. C. Gits discloses a folding tube frame chair with a snap-on chair seat and backrest. Integrally molded to the chair seat and backrest are split sleeve clips which attach to the chair frame. The split sleeve clips further serve as locking devices for the folding legs.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,156 to M. R. Cohen discloses a fastening clip. The clip secures a chair seat to a tubular frame. The clip is a spring clip formed from a stamped piece of metal. Variations of the clip mechanism include U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,969 to R. F. McMahan wherein a chair structure comprising two vertical side frames joined by rungs.
Other simple means of attaching a seat and backrest to a chair frame includes U.S. Pat. No. 275,823 to H. S. Hale which discloses a chair having an upper portion consisting of a tie rod and the lower portion consists of a crossbar. Attached to the tie rod is a back cushion frame, which communicates with the tie rod by a semicircular member that sits over the tie rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,828 to B. R. Weill also discloses a simple means of attaching a chair component to a chair frame. A seat and backrest cushion having front and rear face panels are connected to the chair by a flat elongated flexible strip, which is supported by the rear face panel of each cushion.
Various other attachment means have also been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,707 to S. Liebson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,300 to J. M. Heumann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,787 to W. R. Robinson disclose several methods of attaching seats and backrests to living room furniture, such as sofas and love seats. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,205 to J. Molnar shows a self locking cushion assembly, which is attached and removed from a seat shell. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,435 to L. M. Nemschofet al. describes a seating unit having a pair of supports spaced apart and connected by cross beams to a seat subassembly.
All of the above references use fastening mechanisms and other complicated assemblies that do not necessarily allow for easy manufacture, and/or assembly by a consumer. What is needed to meet the needs of consumers is a system that is easy to assemble. This chair would be easy to assemble without the need for special tools or skills, and would also be inexpensive to manufacture. Additionally, the chair would be constructed so that all constituent components are securely fixed to one another utilizing a simple design fashioned for easy assembly.